Three Different Houses
by fan.queen0416
Summary: What would have happened if the Golden Trio was sorted into three different houses?


Three Different Houses-Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time writing on FanFiction. Therefore, I would appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions to improve my writing and formatting. Please bear with me until I get the hang of this, and start updating regularly. The chapters will most likely be short and gradually get longer in length as the characters develop more. My goal will be around 1K words per chapter to start with. Remember, my time is limited because I have school and homework. With that said, let's get on to the story. ~Fan Queen_

He was standing on a hilltop, looking down at the world. Everything was miniscule, as if he was looking down on an insect village. So busy was he studying the town before him, he did not notice the quickly-approaching shadow. Only when he heard a cold, triumphant laugh did he realize the bolt of green light speeding toward him. It was too late to duck, he knew it was the end. The last thing he would ever see was a cruel, snakelike face with red eyes laughing maniacally.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, scrambling to find his glasses. He was drenched in sweat from his latest nightmare.

"Sirius, it happened again!" He called his godfather.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm here. You're okay." Sirius came running into the room, speaking soothingly to his now-eleven year old godson. Harry was always grateful for Sirius, raising him as his own after Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort, but especially when he was awoken by terrifying nightmares.

"Was it a Voldemort dream again, Harry?" Sirius asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yes, the same one I've been having for a while now. Why is this happening? Is it real? Am I going to die?" Harry started to tremble, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know why they're happening, but you aren't going to die."

"What if he kills you too, like he killed my parents?"

"No, Harry he won't hurt us, either of us. We're prepared, and the Order will protect us. Now then, do you think you can go back to sleep" Harry nodded. "Good. Get some sleep so we can go to Diagon Alley in the morning for your birthday."

As Sirius walked back to his own room, he pondered Harry's latest dream. Why had Harry dreamt of being killed, on the hour he had been born? Climbing back into bed, the Animagus slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep plagued with images of Harry being tortured and killed before his very eyes.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

July 31 dawned bright and early for Harry, he was awake at the first beam of sunlight streaming in through his window. The first thought that flitted into his brain was, _'I'm eleven now!'_. Harry would be going to Hogwarts this year, which he was beyond excited for. Some of his favorite pastimes as a child had included Sirius regaling him with tales of his own time at Hogwarts, filled with mischief, girls, and friendship. Harry wasn't too sure about the girls part yet, but he wasn't raised by one of the legendary Marauders, and the son of another, for nothing. Harry enjoyed playing harmless pranks on his godfather, as the Marauders so often had. He had been brought up to understand that love and laughter were the two most important things in the world. Harry was pulled from his contemplation as Sirius called him from the staircase, "Harry, are you dressed yet? I made breakfast." And indeed, he could smell bacon and eggs wafting up from the kitchen. Quickly, Harry slipped out of his pajamas and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, before running down the stairs to take a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep okay after last night? I understand it can be hard to fall back asleep after a nightmare."

"Yes, I did, thank you, Padfoot." Harry replied, using Sirius's nickname. He started heaping eggs, bacon, and an English muffin on his plate. The little eleven year old was always especially hungry after he had a nightmare. "What are we doing today, Sirius?" Harry asked inquisitively. He was always excited for a trip into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but especially when it was his birthday spree.

"I thought we could stop by Remus's house, he wants to go with us, and then go get birthday presents. Where do you want to go?"

"Joke shop! And quidditch supplies! And Florean Fortescue's!" Harry excitedly listed off his three favorite shops in Diagon Alley.

"Okay then, if you're done with breakfast we can go there now. Do you have to do anything else before we apparate?" As Sirius said this he waved his wand and all of the dishes flew into the cupboard, neatly washed and dried. After he adopted Harry, Sirius had Molly Weasley teach him basic household charms to make life easier. The hyper eleven year old was already standing by the front door, ready to go. Sirius joined Harry and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Take my hand, Harry."

"Lupin Lodge, Yorkshire!" Sirius called out the location of Remus's home. A short, sickening ride later, Sirius and his godson were standing in front of a run-down cottage, home to werewolf Remus Lupin. They walked, or in Harry's case bounced (after all it isn't every day that you turn eleven), up to the front door, where Sirius made a complicated pattern of knocks. As if he had been waiting for the call, the shabby yet cheerful man opened the door and stepped outside. Remus greeted Sirius and Harry each with a very manly hug, and a great big bear hug respectively. The two Marauders each took one of Harry's hands and apparated into Diagon Alley. The group did not Floo to the Alley because Remus's house did not have a fireplace.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they arrived in the center of wizarding London, Harry immediately dragged his companions to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Neither Sirius nor Remus complained about this, they still were boyish Marauders at heart after all. In the shop, Harry started dashing through the aisles, looking at all of the pranking products that were there. In the end, the boy had selected Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and Nose-Biting Teacups. After paying for the items, Harry ran out of the store towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sirius and Remus trailing after him. They had promised him a broom for his birthday, even though first years weren't allowed to bring a broom with them to Hogwarts, Harry would be able to fly it at home during vacations. This way, he could start practicing for Quidditch tryouts early. Harry wanted more than anything to become a Seeker like his father, James. Sirius understood that, which is why he had promised Harry a broom.

At the Quidditch store, the trio walked around, noticing all of the different brooms and their pros and cons. Eventually, Harry decided on a Nimbus 2000, better than most brooms, but still not as expensive or fast a Firebolt.

The last stop in Diagon Alley was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Remus treated them all to triple-scoops of Neapolitan. When the dessert was finished and everyone was exhausted, they apparated home in the same fashion as before. Remus was to stay for Harry's birthday dinner to fully celebrate the day.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me how I did guys. Thank you so much for reading this, the next chapter should be out before next week._


End file.
